Angels In Paradise
by xoAngelicRebelox
Summary: Written in flashbacks about Gemma and Kartik's lives together past and present in alternating POVs. Not much Realms action until later in the series. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'm reaaaaaaaally Libba Bray. Not.**

Gemma's moans and wails wake me once again from my hazy state, and I resume my duties of pacing and worrying immediately. Gemma has been in labor for 29 hours, and there does not seem to be an end in sight. I think about going to bed, but then I scold myself for being so selfish. I can't even begin to imagine how tired Gemma must be. Oh how I long to be with her, to stroke her hand and caress her hair while I comfort her. But I cannot. Men are not to be present in the birthing room, and I doubt that my stomach could handle it. Finally, I am interrupted from biting my nails by the midwife, who leaves the room. I can faintly hear the sound of a wail, but not Gemma's this time. I know that my child has been born.

The midwife, Sarah, announces in a barely audible voice, "Mr. Mehta, You have a daughter." She smiles slightly and motions me into the dark room.

When I enter, my gaze immediately falls on my wife, my Gemma. Her curly red hair is damp with sweat, her face is flushed, and I can instantly see that she is exhausted. But as I rush to her side, I see that there is a smile on her face and her eyes are filled with joy. My eyes stray from her to the bundle in her arms. Our daughter is swaddled in a pink blanket and she stares up at me with bright green eyes. I reach out to stroke her hair- black like mine.

My hand is on Gemma's as it finally sinks in: I am a father. Me. I never would have believed it possible. Gemma smiles at me knowingly. "Isn't she beautiful, Kartik?" She asks, rather rhetorically if I may say so myself. "That she is, my darling. That she is."

---------------

Our life together hasn't always been as happy as this. We struggled for years to be together before we were finally married.

As Gemma finished up her education at Spence, I was in search of my family in Bombay.

But my search was futile. I remember exactly how I felt as each lead dried up and turned to dust. My heart broke into pieces each time, until I finally gave up.

When I arrived back in England, I half expected Gemma to be married to some uppity British man with a hoard of children already. But when our eyes connected across the room for the first time in 2 years, I knew that she had waited for me.

But I also knew that we could never be together until I became something of myself. So I left a hastily written letter for her on her pillow and returned to India.

----------------

Angelina Sophia Mehta was what we named her. A name reminiscent of an angel for our little angel.

Oh how gorgeous she was. Her glossy black curls glistened in the sun, her giant green orbs sparkled with curiousity, and her porcelain cheeks were always a rosy pink. As she grew, my love for my wife grew, as did my love for Angelina.

Gemma and I were so in love with each other, with our daughter, and with life. We were always so happy, but when one of us was depressed, Angelina's laugh ringing through our home cheered us up instantly.

On the days that we were alone without our little girl, which were infrequent, we lay in each other's arms in the Realms, gazing into each other's eyes.

We were wary of bringing Angelina into the Realms until she was able to understand everything completely, so for that time, it remained our secret paradise, where we could make love for hours or simply walk through the fields of flowers or take relaxing picnics.

Oh how glorious our life was.

---------------------------------------

**Okay, I know it isn't that good, but it will get better, I promise.**

**-xoAngelicRebelox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, I'm a best-selling author...**

"Dead? What do you mean, dead?" I ask incredulously.

"Your parents died six years ago, Mr. Kartik. It was Small Pox." The private detective answered.

I now had no family left and no way to find a place in society. I was still just a poor Indian boy with no mother or father.

"What were their names, Mr. Pirwani?" I demand.

"Mohini and Kartik Mehta. They had one more child after you and your brother left. A girl. Safurah is her name." He kindly responds.

_A sister? I have a sister? So I'm not really alone?_ My heart races and my hands shake!.

"Would you like to meet her, Mr. Mehta?" _Mr. Mehta? I cannot believe it! I finally have a last name!_

"I take that as a yes." Mr. Pirwani says after seeing the huge grin plastered to my face.

-------------------

Gemma's laugh breaks me out of my reverie and I glance at her. She is sitting in her chair with Angelina on her lap. Angelina seems to be imitating a fish that she discovered in our pond today. Her little hands are on Gemma's face and her cheeks are sucked completely in. I cannot help but laugh at the sight. Her big green eyes turn to look at me. "Daddy!" She giggles. "Me a fishy!" I scoop her up into my arms and give her a kiss. "Well, I do believe that it is time for my little fishy to go to bed!" "No, Daddy, no! Me stay up with you!" She shrieks as an adorable pout takes up residence on her petite face. "Daddy is right, Angie. In fact, Mommy and Daddy have to go to bed, too." Gemma says softly. Angelina sighs and says, "Otay, Mummy. Angie go to bed." I laugh and hand her back to Gemma who leads her down the hall, whispering to her all the way.

------------------

She has skin the color of caramel and eyes as brown as mine. She runs to my side and engulfs me in a crushing hug. I return it and twirl her about the room. My sister is as light as a feather, and it is a wonderful feeling to have someone I love in my arms again. I set her gently on the ground and hold her hands. "Oh, Kartik! I cannot believe that I have finally met my brother!" She says with a smile as large as England on her face. At 14, she is gorgeous, and looks exactly like how I remember my mother. Our uncle stands silently in the corner, watching the exchange intently. "Safurah, I must speak with your brother briefly." He says in a rough voice. Safurah frowns but nods, and lets my hands go. I follow Uncle Neel into his study, where he motions for me to sit down. We stare at each other awkwardly for a moment until he breaks the silence.

"As you can see, Kartik, your parents were quite wealthy." He says, gesturing at the lavish room around him. "They never gave up hope that you and your brother would return to them someday, and left each of you a huge some of money in their will." _Money? Since when is money important at a time like this?_

"Millions, to be exact. Your father was quite the businessman." He announces. My jaw drops as he slides the will across the desk. I stare in shock at the number. "Your sister won't recieve her money for 4 more years, but you are welcome to yours straight away."

-------------------

"Finally come to bed, have you? Gemma questions me as I slip into the bed beside her. "Well, I simply couldn't stay away from you for much longer, darling." I kiss her cheek and rest my hand on her burgeoning stomach, where our second child grows. She smiles and places her hand atop mine. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" I ask her. "Only about a thousand times, Kartik." She answers. "I think I love you more each second, Gem." I observe and lean in to kiss her once more.

**Sorry for all the mush, but I can't resist. The third chapter should be out soon!**

**-xoAngelicRebelox**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only thing I own is **_**this**_** story.**

It is an odd feeling to be the one riding in the carriage, not the one driving it. Everything feels odd now that I have money. Wearing rich fabrics and bathing on a daily basis, sleeping in a luxurious bed, not having to worry about working- it's all new to me. I turn to look beside me, at my sister, Safurah. It is obvious that she is excited. She has not been still for hours, and cannot seem to keep from peeking out of the window. She has never been out of India before, let alone riding through the streets of London. "How much longer, Kartik?" She asks me impatiently. I pat her hand and tell her to relax. "Be patient, Saf. It will be at least another 15 minutes." "15 minutes," She groans, "I will die if I have to wait that long." I laugh and close my eyes, listening to the clip-clop of hooves on cobblestone.

"Mr. Mehta, we have arrived." The voice of the young boy steering the carriage awakens me from my slumber. Safurah has her bags in hand already, and is tapping her feet impatiently. I step out of the wretched vehicle and breathe in the fresh London air. I pay the boy and lead my sister out of the carriage and up to the front door of the inn. Safurah's eyes are as wide as the Atlantic Ocean and her mouth is in the shape of a perfect O as she examines our picturesque surroundings. I am not nearly as shocked as she is, having experienced England firsthand before. I must admit that it feels different now that I am Kartik Mehta, a wealthy Indian man.

My knock is greeted by a smiling English woman, who welcomes us into her home with enthusiasm. "You must be Mr. Mehta! And this must be your sister! I am Elizabeth Thompson, your hostess. Oh dear, you must be exhausted! Come in, come in!" It is a flurry of movement, and 3 minutes later I find myself seated in an armchair with a cup of tea in my hands. I have forgotten how welcoming the English are to people of importance. I am uncomfortable with all of the friendliness, but Safurah, I can see, is used to being treated with respect. She and Mrs. Thompson are chatting away, unaware of the annoyance they are causing me. I sigh and ask to be excused, and am acknowledged with a wave of hands. I tell the housekeeper that I am going out, and ask that my sister is taken care of until I get back. She nods and shows me the way out.

20 minutes later, I find myself in front of the Doyle residence with a flock of butterflies in my stomach. I do not know what I am doing here exactly, but approach the door anyway. The housekeeper answers the door, and is obviously shocked by my finery. I ask her if I might see Mr. Doyle and she nods and leads me inside. I am left in the parlor for a moment examining the portraits on the walls until the maid returns and gestures me into Mr. Doyle's study.

"Ah, Mr. Kartik. Come to ask for a job, have you?" Gemma's father questions me.

"Not in the least, sir. I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I am shocked by the words that have tumbled out of my mouth, and so is he.

"You, marry my Gemma? But you're simply a stableboy, what would you have to offer her?" He scoffs.

"But that is where you are wrong, Mr. Doyle. I am no longer a stableboy, I am Kartik Mehta, and I have more money than God. I think I have much to offer your daughter." His jaw drops and he stares at me in silence for a moment, and it seems as if he finally notices what I am wearing. It is quite amusing to see this man, a man that I have admired for an epoch, in a state of confusion like this. He regains his composure and questions me, "And how, Mr. Mehta, did you come into such money?" "I have been in India, searching for my family for quite some time now, and I finally found them. My parents, God rest their souls, left me a sum of money in their will that would impress the King." I slide the will across the desk, like my uncle did weeks ago.

An hour later, the deal is done. I am welcome to ask Gemma to marry me whenever I like. With one final shake of the hand, I stride out of the room and head towards the door. I see Gemma out of the corner of my eye, and turn to her. Shock registers on her face as I bow and walk out of the house.

-----------------------------

Gemma's hand is in mine as we walk along our garden. Angelina is tottering ahead of us, chasing a butterfly. She tumbles and sits on the ground, dumb-founded, before she starts to cry. I pick her up and wipe the tears away, "Don't cry, love. It was just one little fall. You'll be fine." She lays her head in the crook of my neck and I hear her mumble, "But my new friend flew away, Daddy. I'll never see him again." I laugh and hold her closer, whispering that she'll find a new friend soon enough into her ear. I set her down on the ground and she runs away, having spotted the butterfly a few feet away. I wait patiently for Gemma to catch up to me, and take hold of her hand once more. She gets slower with each passing day as our child grows inside her. It won't be much longer before I am a father once more, and I can hardly wait to hold this baby in my arms. Gemma is utterly glowing as her hair whips around her face. Pregnancy suits her well, I observe, and not just because it is my child inside her. Her eyes catch mine and I can tell that she knows what I am thinking. I lean in to kiss her stomach, "Good afternoon, baby. How are you on this fine day? I'm great, thank you." Gemma laughs at my cheery banter with her belly, "How silly you are, Kartik. Already teaching your child manners, are you? He's barely 8 months old and not even ready to make an entrance into this world yet." I kiss her cheek whilst my hand massages her stomach. Angelina's squeal interrupts our exchange, and I look up to see that she has come across a rabbit. She picks him up and brings him to us, shrieking with delight the whole way down.

---------------------------

"Engaged? You got engaged, Kartik? You weren't even gone 2 hours, and yet you're to be married?" Safurah cries. "Shh, Saf. No, I am not engaged. I simply have permission to propose to her." I answer soothingly. She still can't believe it, and I think she might break into tears. "But you haven't even been my brother for two months and here you are, someone else's man. You're going to leave me, aren't you?," she wails. I didn't quite expect this reaction from her. I thought she would be happy for me, but instead she is sobbing. I reach down to comfort her, but she smacks my hand away and runs into her room. Mrs. Thompson rests her hand on my shoulder, "You have to understand how she feels right now, Mr. Mehta. The whole time you were gone, all she could take about was happy she was to finally have someone there for her. It seems as if she has been quite lonely without you, and now she thinks that she will be alone again. She's been through alot for a 14 year old girl. Give it time." She smiles kindly and I am astonished that this woman knows more about my sister than I do, and she has only known her for 2 hours! She pats my hand and walks into the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea for Safurah and leaves me to be alone with my thoughts. _How can I propose to Gemma now, if my only sister won't even give me her blessing? _

A half an hour later, Mrs. Thompson tells me that Safurah is ready to speak to me now, and I follow her into Safurah's bedroom. Mrs. Thompson closes the door behind me and leaves us alone together. Safurah, I can see, has been crying quite heavily. Her beautiful face is streaked with tears and her eyes are red. Her hair is a mess and she is sniffling. I sit down beside her on the bed and embrace her harder than I have ever embraced someone before. "I will never leave you, Safurah. I just met you, and I am not ready to lose you just now. I love you so much, but I love Gemma too. I won't marry her if you don't want me too, though." I say sadly. Safurah bursts into tears once more, "No Kartik! I want you to be happy! Please, marry her! Just promise me that you won't send me back to India by myself. I don't wan't to be alone anymore!" I wipe the tears from her face and rest my chin on her head. I had no idea that being someone's big brother was this hard. We sit in silence for a while, and I rock her back and forth in my arms. She leans into me, and I hold her like that for a moment. A few minutes later, I discover that she has fallen asleep. I chuckle and gently lower her into the bed and leave her to sleep. I am surprised to find that there are tears on my face as well. _Tomorrow, I will go see Gemma_, I decide. _But only after_ _Safurah and I have some time together._

**Okay, its not my best work, but I wanted to make Kartik seem softer, and that little exchange with his sister seems to do it! Chapter four will be up soon!**

**- xoAngelicRebelox**


End file.
